Summer Comes Along
by Kaiyote
Summary: "What the .. heck is 'tsp' supposed to be?" Takes place before Like A Frown.


**If you want to read a better formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal _theblackmonster._**

**A/N:** Takes place before my fanfic_ Like A Frown._ I'm basically sure that the pizza-bread-type thing I'm talking about you can eat uncooked. If not, then let's just pretend there's a brand like that. I can't quite remember if Kyle and Shawn are exactly the same age for most of the time either, so I'm just going to go with they are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 4400. The title comes from _Your Idea Of A Holiday _by Bedroom Walls.

**Summer Comes Along**

* * *

"What the .. heck is _'tsp'_ supposed to be?"

A ten-year-old Shawn sighed, taking away the piece of paper from an equally ten-year-old Kyle and continued spreading pizza sauce onto a pizza-type-bread kind of thing.

"Teaspoon. And that's a recipe for the pizza _sauce,_ not _pizza._"

Kyle wearily started to struggle in tearing a package of pepperonis open before he asked, "Yeah, well, are you sure you can even _make_ pizza?"

"Hey!" Shawn protested, pausing to open a package of cheese, "I've made pizza, like, a billion times. I learned when I was, like, seven."

Kyle smirked, still trying to open the package, "Yeah, but was it edible?"

"Uh," Shawn said lamely, continuing to spread the pizza sauce onto the pizza-bread kind of thing after he had opened up the bag of cheese, "It was edible... enough?"

Kyle laughed, still struggling to open the package, which actually caused the pepperoni package to rip open, making all of the pepperonis fly onto the kitchen floor.

"Kyle!" Shawn huffed, "Now what are we going to eat?"

Kyle bit his lip, trying to ignore the fact that one of the pepperonis had _almost_ hit Shawn in the head and the fact that Shawn had pizza sauce dripping onto the floor from his spatula, "Uh, cheese pizza?"

Shawn sighed, "You know, maybe I should just make you make this pizza. At least then _I_ wouldn't have to do any work or make some one else pizza."

Both Kyle and Shawn stopped moving as Kyle spoke, "Yeah, but would _either_ of us eat it?"

They both laughed at this, and this time _Shawn_ succeeded in knocking the pizza sauce off of the kitchen counter and onto the floor, adding to the mess that Kyle had just created.

"Shawn!"

"Uh, it's not my house?" Shawn asked, trying to hide his laughter as Kyle glared at him.

"Pfft, yeah," Kyle said, still glaring, "I'm sure _both_ our mom's are going to love it when I tell them that you messed up _my_ kitchen."

Shawn still tried to conceal his laughter, which he was still failing at, "Yeah, well, how is she going to do that if you starve to death because I didn't give you any of the pizza _I_ made?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, but started picking up the fallen pepperonis and pizza sauce as Shawn started putting cheese onto the pizza, "Fine, but just think, _I_ could be making the pizza. And then neither of our mom's would know because it would've killed us."

Shawn stuck his tongue out at that, but then just sighed and dumped _all_ of the cheese onto the sauce covered pizza, not paying attention to if any fell off of it or not.

By the time they were actually finished they had probably spent at least an "hour" making it, and that was before they had even put it in the oven.

"Uh, Kyle?" Shawn asked, glancing from the uncooked pizza to the oven, "I'm not allowed to use any ovens without my mom or some other grown up around."

Kyle then looked from Shawn, the pizza, and the oven, "I'm not either."

Both of them then stared at each other before Shawn spoke up, "So, when are your parents going to be home?"

Kyle sighed, staring hungrily at the pizza, "In like, five hours."

"Oh," Shawn whispered, looking over longingly at the pizza too, "Can uncooked pizza kill us?"

Kyle was already reaching for a knife before he stopped himself, "Does it _really_ matter?"

"No."

Of course, neither of them were really allowed to use knives without an adult present, so they both ended up moving the pizza pan and pizza into the living room, eating the pizza with their own hands.

"This is really disgusting," Shawn grinned, tearing off another piece of the pizza.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, before taking another bite of his own "slice" of pizza, "So, what game should we play?"

Shawn shrugged and grinned again, "I don't know, but whatever we play I am _so_ going to beat you at it."

Kyle threw a pillow at him, which just managed to knock the pizza pan _and_ pizza onto the ground. They both just sighed and shrugged, and then they both reached for another piece.

"That really _was_ disgusting," Kyle thought aloud, looking at the now empty pizza pan.

"Yeah," Shawn shrugged, shuffling games between his hands, "But I think it actually tasted better _after_ it fell on the floor."

"Okay, that's even _more_ disgusting," Kyle laughed, as he snatched a game from Shawns' hands to put in, "So, who's going to clean up the kitchen?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, Shawn had already called out, "Not me!"

Of course, Kyle didn't really finish it either, because he had called it out as soon as he sensed Shawn would.

"Hmmm," Shawn said thoughtfully, "So, just remember, if anyone asks why everything is a _total_ mess in here, just remember, 'What pizza?'"

_"Plus,"_ Kyle started, as he turned on the video game player, "Who in their right minds would've left us in charge of a house for _eight_ hours?"

Kyle and Shawn both laughed at this, until, that is, Kyle gave _himself_ control over the first controller. And then Shawn pouted at this, throwing the pillow that Kyle had thrown at him. This also missed, like it had before, knocking over Orange soda.

Three hours later, when the parents came home, they found Kyle and Shawn sleeping on the couch with the Tv volume turned up unbearably loud, pizza toppings _all_ over the place, and an empty Orange soda bottle lay on the kitchen counter. (Of course beneath the _empty_ Orange soda bottle was, well, the Orange soda that _should_ have been in the bottle.)

Tom sighed, "I knew we shouldn't have left them in charge."

All the adults raised an eyebrow when they saw that the Tv had a note taped onto it, which they hadn't previously noticed. And they were all kind of surprised that they _hadn't_ previously noticed it.

Sighing, Tom ripped the note off the Tv, and then laughed when he handed it to the rest of the parents.

_"What pizza?"_


End file.
